Measuring sensors of this kind are known for example as lambda sensors in a plurality of embodiments. All sensors suffer from the problem that firstly they must have an opening through which the gas to be measured can enter and reach the sensor chip itself, and secondly they must be made gas-tight in order to prevent the measured gas from escaping at the place where the measuring sensor is preferably screwed in place. In particular however, the mechanical mounting of the sensor chip in the hot and pulsating exhaust of internal combustion engines and the thermal loadability of the electrical connection pose problems.